Fatal Attraction
by Howling Shadow
Summary: Sherlock and John are attracted to each other, but will this attraction be fatal?  Rating may go up.
1. The Beginning

Fatal Attraction

Sherlock Holmes was a man of different tastes, he, unlike many of the men around him hated people acting stupid. How men could find women cute when they didn't even know the periodic table was a complete mystery to him. The only person that Sherlock could stand intellectually was John Watson. John was what Sherlock called _Clever-ish, he wasn't stupid but he could never match Sherlock's ability to know practically everything, still he was helpful. Maybe this was why Sherlock was somewhat attracted to him. It did make sense, John was the only human that could stand living with him, which was just fine. Sherlock wouldn't have it any other way. _

_But Sherlock hadn't always harboured feeling for John, no, it had all started at the pool. Moriarty had threatened John's life, he was strapped to a bomb with a sniper pointed at his chest. John's face gave away no fear, it was his voice and eyes that gave it away. His voice became a hushed whisper and his eyes were pleading, almost begging for Sherlock to save him. Sherlock would never admit this but it had, to put it in terms that most people used, almost broken his heart when he saw John for the first time. But he was sure that his heart had shattered when he thought John was the enemy. This gave Sherlock no choice, so he put on a façade and fought Moriarty, who made his escape at the last second. _

_As soon as Sherlock was sure Jim was gone he ran over to John and ripped off the coat and the bombs. John had seemed surprised at Sherlock's urgency with him, it was like he didn't want John hurt. And the way Sherlock had just given the Missile plans to keep John safe, it was like nothing mattered, like all Sherlock wanted was John safe and sound. John was sure he felt his heart warm slightly but he shook it away, Sherlock didn't feel or have feelings like that, why would John change that? But when John looked in Sherlock's eyes when they were laughing he was sure he saw relief, They were okay. _

_Sherlock hadn't questioned Moriarty till now, in truth Sherlock thought that Jim was gone, he was far from right. The man was so changeable he came racing back to threaten them again. He gave them a choice, Sherlock glanced at John who nodded. John chose death and if John died so would Sherlock. _

_The sound that they both heard next saved them, a ring tone, Staying Alive, how ironic in their current situation. The tension that had built in the room disappear and Jim sauntered away, a better offer in sight obviously. Sherlock couldn't actually believe that they were alive, it was a blessing in the form of police sirens and Lestrade handing them matching orange shock blankets. _

_Sherlock took his without a word to the D.I. and leaned against one of the many police cars that surrounded the area. He met John's eyes and noticed they were glassy and with no indication John threw his arms around Sherlock and held on tight. The gravity of the situation had finally hit him. They had nearly died. Him and Sherlock nearly died together. That thought alone made him want to hug Sherlock and never let go. _

_For Sherlock this was heaven, pure heaven. He didn't feel guilty at all when John began sobbing. John clutched Sherlock's coat and moved one of his hands, that had been around Sherlock's waist, to his hair. John found himself muttering. _

'_I can't believe I almost lost you. You Sherlock, of all people. I never want to feel like that ever again. So just so you know, I'm just going to hold you for a while.'_

_Now Sherlock didn't know what to do, John was clinging to him like a life raft. Should he hug him back? _

_John did seem in need of a hug, but it was confusing. So he did, it was an awkward first hug between the two. It was basically Sherlock holding the sobbing army doctor in his arms, trying to look like he wasn't enjoying himself. This was going to be a long night. _


	2. Help

Fatal Attraction

Chapter 2 Help?

The early morning sun arose, waking the sleepy people of London from their slumber. Meanwhile in an office in Scotland yard a detective and an army doctor finished a mountain of paper work. Being a consulting detective was fine, however the paper work was frankly ridiculous, no matter how fun the job was.

John and Sherlock had been up for hours, but sleep had not been able to capture them, recent events had stopped a peaceful night' sleep going ahead. Lestrade had said that they could do the paper work in a few days, it would give them time to recover, but they decided against it. It would keep them busy. No-one wanted to argue so they were lead to a room to write everything down.

In the time they were there no-one said a word, Sherlock often found himself sneaking glances at John, the poor man seem empty. John looked like a ghost, it was like he was barely conscious, it was just the pen grazing on the paper that gave away that John was actually awake. In truth Sherlock felt no better, he told himself he was staying calm for John, well that was partly true. Sherlock wasn't truly shocked at what Moriarty had done, the moment he saw John he was sure that they were going to die. Being scared at a time like that, would help, he was normally so good with his emotions but this time he couldn't. He was just so happy that John was alive, that they both were. So as he looked at John he felt a flutter in his chest, he ignored it just like John was ignoring the world around him, blocking the unnecessary out.

John was in a bubble, locked away from harm, from violence, from war, from everyone. Except Sherlock. He let Sherlock in, it was the hug it was dancing around his head, it kept him going. Admitting that one needed someone was a challenge, but admitting that one need Sherlock Holmes, that was truly terrifying. Looking at Sherlock you would think he would be as cold as ice, much like his personality if you didn't know him, he was in fact warm. John had felt like he was made out of ice, no matter how many layers he had on. As soon as he touched Sherlock he felt his body heat up. It was addicting, better then the best Morphine, when in pain. God if he was ever in pain he would ask for Sherlock. Imagine if Sherlock could be bottled up, no-one would ever use heroin ever again, they would just have Sherlock. John groaned at the thought then opened his eyes, he was met with sharp bright lights, they cut into his eyes, blinding him for a spilt second. It had seemed he had forgotten that he wasn't alone. Sherlock and Lestrade flooded into view. Sherlock was staring, smiled softly and said.

'You alright? We've had quite a night.'

Sherlock grabbed the papers and signed the bottom and thrust them into Lestrade's waiting hands. The man nodded at him, and grabbed the finished papers off John's table, and walked out the room. Sherlock walked out the room and followed Lestrade. Greg turned around to face Sherlock.

'What do I do, Lestrade? What do you do what something bad happens?' Sherlock muttered, he kept his voice down , he didn't want anyone hearing him.

'Your asking me for advice? You? What has that man done to you?'

'Yes, Lestrade I'm asking for advice, you know I'd only ask if I was desperate.' Sherlock sniffed looking around before continuing. 'What man would you be talking about?'

'I thought you would know, I'm talking about John.' Lestrade crossed his arms.

'John hasn't done anything to me. Why would you think that?'

'Your acting strange. Before John came into your life you were cold alone, now your human. He's changed you and you don't even realise it.'

'Really? Anyway back to the point, what do you do, please Lestrade I need help. John's in pieces, so I need to know what to do?'

'Right, umm, Well just be there for him. Look after him and keep him away from danger.'

'Lestrade?' Sherlock took a step forward, a deep breath, then said. 'John gave me a hug and started crying outside. He said that he just wanted to hold me for a while. I don't understand, why did he do it?'

Lestrade facial expression changed from serious to a smile, he looked away from Sherlock then looked back.

'You really don't know do you?'

Sherlock just gave him a puzzled look before turning to leave. Lestrade grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

'Sherlock, John thought you were going to die. Your really important to him, even if he doesn't realise it yet. You're his best friend, it was a shock. The whole being kidnapped and strapped to a bomb, seeing you walk into the trap, seeing you in danger. It scared him. Just go and comfort him. Everything will turn out all right.'

Sherlock turned and walked back towards the door before meeting Lestrade's face again.

'Thank you, Lestrade, maybe your not a complete idiot after all.'

And with that he went back into the office. Lestrade just shook his head and laughed. It would seem Sherlock and John were falling in love, they just didn't know it yet.

Sherlock opened the door and found himself face to face with a sleeping John. His head was resting against the desk, he mouth open slightly. The man was truly adorable, too bad he didn't know it, John may be apposed to the idea. Sherlock smiled at the sleeping figure, before carefully picking him up in his arms. It would seem Sherlock was stronger then he thought. John snuggled into Sherlock's chest making him chuckle, if only John could see himself now.

Sherlock carried John out of the office, ignoring the stares he got. He was sure John would kill him he if knew everyone was staring at his asleep. But everyone Sherlock passed kept there mouths shut, even they could see John need rest. Sherlock was surprised at there reactions, he was just carrying his friend, what was wrong with that? It shocked him even more when people started opening doors for him, even pausing to call a cab for them. Sherlock nodded to the young police officer, who he decided was alright, he seemed more accepting then the others. The young copper even helped get John into the cab, flashing Sherlock a smile. Yes Sherlock was sure he would get along with the man.


End file.
